Poison me
by Animedemon01
Summary: Fatherlyshipping. During a Pokemon battle, Falkner is poisoned, and this quickly becomes Janine's problem. Oneshot


It was a pretty average Saturday evening. Falkner and Janine were having a very aggressive Pokemon battle in Fuchsia city gym. The only difference was that Koga was away and unable to yell at them, so it was getting a bit out of hand. They were both down to their last Pokemon; Falkner his Pidgeot and Janine her Ariados.

"Ariados use Poison Jab." Janine shouted to her Pokemon.

The huge spider followed its orders, striking at Pidgeot with its poisoned horn. The bird Pokemon flew up in the air quick enough to dodge the attack, but not quickly enough for Ariados to stop. It tried to slow down a bit, but it still hit Falkner in the chest. He fainted on contact.

"Dammit." Yelled Janine, running over it inspect her rival. "He's breathing. He should be fine."

She returned the Pokemon to their respective Pokeballs and ran inside to retrieve the emergency first aid kit (You wouldn't believe how many gym trainers they have poisoned). She rushed back to Falkner's side and quickly got to work.

It might've been a smart idea to call an ambulance, but Janine had a lot of experience with poison, so it seemed pointless. She pulled off what remained of Falkner's shirt, and picked the shards of Ariados's horn out of the wound before pouring an antidote created specifically for situations like this into the wound. It wasn't the most effective nor the fastest working cure, but it left no chance of any permanent damage. As she was bandaging the wound, Falkner opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He groaned. He tried to it up, but Janine pushed him back down.

"You got hit during our battle." She told him. "I think you'll be fine, but you should probably stay here for the night so I can keep an eye on you. Before you try and get up, I have a couple of questions for you first."

"If one of them is if I feel like crap, than the answer is yes." He replied.

"Okay, if you have the energy to be sarcastic, then I think you'll live." She put her hand to his forehead. "You're running a pretty high fever, so I'll have to look into that. Anyways, are you breathing alright? Any nausea? Are you in a lot of pain?"

"I'm breathing fine, I don't feel sick, and it hurts like a bitch." He all but yelled. "Now help me inside, it's freezing out here."

"Stop complaining or I'll leave you out here." She growled.

Janine helped Falkner into a standing position and all but carried him to the couch. She draped a blanket over his shoulders.

"I'm going to go prepare one of the guest rooms." She told him. "I'll be back in less than half an hour. Yell if you need me, and DO NOT get up. The more you walk around, the more chance of any poison still in you spreading and killing you."

After she left Falkner started wondering why she was being so nice to him. He didn't really feel like thinking, so he just decided it had something to do with the fact that he didn't understand women at all.

Janine came back about twenty minutes later. She helped Falkner into the guest room.

"Try and get some sleep. I don't want you to die; I'd probably be blamed for it." She said. "If you're feeling better, I'll let you go in the morning. I'm going to be waking you up every few hours to check your fever and breathing. Right now I'm going to go see if we have anything that could bring your fever down."

Seconds after she left, Falkner fell asleep.

…

"Wake up, already." Janine yelled at him.

Falkner groaned. "I don't think it's been even an hour yet, let me sleep."

"You're right. It's only been thirty minutes." She placed a Pecha berry, two pills and a glass of water on the bedside table. "I found a wild Pecha berry outside, that might help with the poison. I also found some Ibuprofen. Not sure if it will work, but it's worth a shot."

Knowing she wouldn't leave until he was done, Falkner quickly swallowed the berry and the pills, and washed them down with the water. He quickly fell asleep afterwards.

…

The next time Falkner woke up, he smelt something odd. Smoke. He leaped out of bed and ran to the living room where Janine was watching TV.

"The gym is on fire!" He yelled frantically, trying to pull her up. "We have to save the Pokemon."

Janine looked at him, confused. "Falkner, everything is fine. The gym is not on fire, you're just hallucinating, it's a common effect of the poison. Just sit down, you're fever is still pretty high."

"But don't you smell the smoke?" He asked.

"There is no smoke." She explained calmly. "Please try and rest."

Falkner sighed and sat down on the couch with her. It wasn't long before he'd fallen back asleep.

…

When Falkner woke up, light poured into the room. He looked around and noticed it was not the same room he'd fallen asleep in. He realized that he was in a hospital. He turned to see Janine and Koga sitting near the bed. Janine practically sprinted to his side when she saw he was awake.

When Koga noticed this, he stood up and said. "I better go get the doctor." Before leaving the room.

"What happened to me?" Falkner asked Janine. "How did I end up here?"

"Well," Replied Janine. "You fell asleep, and my dad came home about an hour later. He was wondering why you were passed out on the couch, so I told him everything. You'd gotten a lot worse by then and we couldn't wake you up, so we brought you here. I should've just called an ambulance the second you got hit, I didn't know how bad it was. I'm sorry."

Falkner wanted to be mad at Janine, but part of him couldn't be. It could've been all the pain killers that were being pumped into him arm, or it could've been gratefulness. Either way, he just sighed and said, "The past is past, we can't change it now.


End file.
